Things That Make Us Cringe
by Dilanith
Summary: There are still so many complicated things between Aang and Katara after the final battle... And they make them suffer. How will they solve the situation and get a clearly defined relationship? Kataang, oneshot. Might be multi-chaptered.


**Hey! :D Welcome to this new oneshot. It felt like writing some more Kataang stuff... I really hope you like it! I might continue in case you do, please tell me what you think; I've got an idea for the next chapter. So, enjoy this little Kataang piece :) It's set shortly after Aang defeated the Phoenix King at the Firenation's palace.**

**Disclaim: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters of it.**

* * *

><p>Katara stepped in front of Aang's doorway. She was hesitating. There had been a lot between them before he had disappeared; things they both were confused and hurt by. When he had returned and she had met him the first time after his great battle against Ozai, she had felt even prouder than ever before and smiled and hugged him and threw all those complicated thoughts to the back of her mind. Obviously, he had done the same because he had hugged her back with as much tenderness and power at the same time.<p>

But that didn't mean their problems were solved. Katara sighed quietly, then breathed in and opened the door.

The scene shocked her for a second: Aang laid onto the bed - she had expected this; after all he had fought his greatest battle and was now pretty powerless -, onto his chest, his arms crossed and his head laid on top of them. His eyes were closed, but they opened when he heard her stepping in.

He wasn't yet alone: a girl, or a young woman, sat onto the bed as well and was massaging his arrowed back. She was of course a servant, wearing this red dress, having her long brown hair bound back.

"I-I'm sorry Aang, I didn't want to disturb you! I'll come back later." Katara stuttered.

Aang lifted his head as far as possible in his position. "No! Katara, wait. You didn't disturb. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to look after you to check everything's alright." the waterbender reassured. She threw a quick gaze at the servant who seemed to be glancing at her. The young woman looked away and took her hands off of Aang's back. Katara looked back at Aang. "So, you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Please rest, Aang, promise me? You need a lot of sleep. You still look exhausted". Katara worriedly wrinkled her eyebrows at his pale skin and the deep shadows under his eyes. Aang nodded his tilted head.

Katara smiled weakly at him. "Well, enjoy the massage." She turned her head at the servant. "Thanks for making him feel better" she said kindly, still smiling. Katara turned around to step out of the room.

"Wait!" she heard Aang shout. Katara turned again to see Aang looking at the servant. "You don't have to do this anymore. Thanks for massaging me. My back feels a lot better now" he grinned childishly. The servant shyly nodded, bowed to him and Katara and left the room.

"Really, Aang?"

Aang knew what she meant. "Yes, Katara, it does feel better. But please stay" he lied.

She sighed, but walked up to his bed to sit down. He was just moving his body to sit up when she put his hand onto his upper arm to stop him. Katara felt numb and cold but cringed at the same time. It rushed from her hands up her arms to her whole torso. Aang felt so, too. Things were still so strange between them.

"Lie down, Avatar. As I said, you need rest" she said after some seconds. "You really didn't have to send this girl away, Aang".

He frowned. "Why not? I don't feel comfortable letting people work for me. Damn Zuko… And, adding to that, you're much more important than getting a massage". His eyes widened when he realized what he'd said. Again, he had gone too far. Too fast. They stared at each other for a moment; both wide eyes and cheeks flushed. Her eyes saddened, and she turned her eyes away in awkward.

In abrupt, the waterbender lifted her head and smiled, covering the sadness in her face. "Well, after you lied about me and feeling better… You owe me something!"

Aang's cheeks turned back to their original color. He looked confused and distrusting. "And what would that be?"

Instead of giving an answer, Katara started to move her hands up and down his back. Aang wrinkled his nose. "You're crazy, you know." He knew that if he protested she would only shut him down and massage him anyway. So he just enjoyed her touch. It felt strange indeed. This invisible barrier between them let them both feel cold, lukewarm; let the bottom area of their chest cringe badly, and they felt awkward, and sad and probably it would have been the best if Katara just left, but she didn't want to distance herself on purpose.

She moved her hands up and down in silence. Deeply in thoughts, she just stared at his back, still having those weird little spasms and electric hitches running from her hands through the arms up to her upper body. Aang laid his head back onto his folded arms. He became tired under the caressing touches. His eyes were half-lidded when he started to think. He had veneration for Katara for being here with him and touching him although he knew that she probably rather wanted to step out of his reach after not knowing how to respond to his feelings. He knew she had been wanting to do this since he had kissed her on the day of the invasion. But still, she had hugged and touched him as if there was nothing. And he admired her for that.

And yet, being close to her was hard for him. He wanted to be with her so badly - he couldn't stand not to know what to do next and how to act around her. He knew he shouldn't try to kiss her again - oh no - or something related to that, but was he supposed to let her think about the whole thing all alone? Did she want to talk to him about it? Or not? One thing he was sure about: he was definitely _not_ going to try to come close to Katara in any physical way again before she hadn't made her decision. But it was driving him crazy! He _had_ to know! Aang didn't want to give her up yet, but this was just torturing him… On the other hand, he could understand her now.

"So… do you feel better now, Aang? Be honest." her voice brought him back.

"Y-yeah, yes, really" he murmured truthfully. Katara nodded and a tiny, sheepish smile appeared in her face. "Well, then I'll leave you alone. Do you need anything more?"

"No, Katara, really. You don't need to do this" he tried to assuage her sorrow.

She seemed tired as well so she stood up and made her way to the door.

"And when you're going to wake up, there's a great breakfast waiting for you, including Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh and me. But before, get enough sleep, alright?"

Aang nodded.

"Then, have a good night, Aang" she murmured in a fluster.

"Good night" he smiled back, and she closed the door and left Aang with his whirling thoughts about her that were soon covered by the relief of a deep sleep.


End file.
